Only Makoto Tachibana
by Ren Takao
Summary: Probablemente era la persona más sencilla en el mundo, pero eso lo hacía completamente perfecto para sus amigos y familiares. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto!." Simplemente es Makoto Tachibana de quién estamos hablando. [MakoHaru implícito] [Mención SouRin]


**Free! y Free! ES son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. High Speed! y todos sus personajes son de la autoría de Koji Ohji.**

**Solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Makoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Gracias por haber entrado a esta pequeña viñeta que escribí en unos cuantos minutos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Makoto, espero les guste este pequeño escrito y dejen sus reviews, prometo responder todos aquellos que esta cosa me deje.**

**Para aquellos que siguen Songs for you y están esperando continuación, les pido una disculpa pero no tengo inspiración suficiente para escribir un buen capítulo y ya van 3 veces que tengo que reescribir la mayoría o de plano empezar desde cero. En verdad les pido disculpas.**

**No me dilato más y si ven alguna falta de ortografía hagánmelo saber por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Only…Makoto Tachibana<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

Podía ser un chico bastante sencillo, de personalidad amable, querido por todos a su alrededor, el modelo de hijo perfecto y tenerle un irracional miedo al océano.

Tal vez era la persona más cercana a Haruka, quien le entendía mejor que nadie en este mundo, dependiente de muchas maneras del chico de orbes azul zafiro y el traductor perfecto a los silencios bastante comunes en aquel chico amante de la caballa, la persona que probablemente Nanase más apreciaba en todo el mundo y con quién su mundo estaba completo. Haruka no admitiría lo mucho que ama a su amigo, pero podía estar seguro de que Makoto comprendía ese sentimiento.

A lo mejor era el senpai perfecto a pesar de dejarse engañar vilmente por Nagisa el día que huyó de su hogar cuando sus padres le prohibieron nadar, el chico más inocente que no tenía ni la menor idea de que Pangea no era un continente o la voz de la razón para sus compañeros de equipo, perdón, para aquellos chicos a los que consideraba sus amigos.

Para sus hermanos menores era su héroe, su modelo a seguir y el objeto de sus discusiones la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico a quién los gatos se le acercaban como moscas a la miel, la persona con la sonrisa más hermosa y radiante en todo el pueblo de Iwatobi y a quien las ancianas veían con ternura.

En el caso de las chicas del instituto era el modelo perfecto de un novio. Atento, cariñoso, tierno, inocente, algo torpe pero bastante atractivo aunque esto terminara por avergonzarle la mayor parte del tiempo si se lo hacían notar.

Para Gou, esa chica tenía una especial admiración por su senpai que iba mucho más allá de sus perfectos músculos de la espalda. La Matsuoka menor siempre le veía como la persona a la que más aspiraba ser y a quien le tiene un especial cariño bastante similar al que siente por su hermano mayor.

En palabras de Rin. Makoto es la persona más fuerte y que más ha sufrido en la vida, recuerda a la perfección el día en el que Haru se ahogó y su evidente miedo a que algo le pasará a su amigo. Un buen amigo por el que le fue inevitable preocuparse cuando su pequeña hermana le confesó que estaban en un entrenamiento infernal en el mar, la persona en la que más podía confiar y el único que sabía de los sentimientos del pelirrojo por Sōsuke.

Yamazaki no podía hablar mucho sobre el castaño. Le agradaba a pesar de no conocerle bastante bien y a quién consideraba tenía una apariencia demasiado angelical y un instinto materno bastante alerta.

Samezuka tenía una opinión compartida. Un buen nadador y rival en las competencias, a pesar de no destacar bastante pero eso no era sinónimo de dejarse vencer, un chico bastante amigable y radiante, alguien a quien todos quisieran tener como amigo.

La profesora Amakata estaba realmente encantada con Makoto, por haber decidido oportunamente su futuro como persona y preocuparse por el bienestar de quienes le rodeaban. La mujer no podía pedir un mejor estudiante aunque sus notas no fueran las mejores.

Simplemente era Makoto Tachibana, un chico bastante sencillo y que el día de hoy está cumpliendo 18 años rodeado de todos sus amigos y familiares deseándole la mejor de las suertes para cuando regrese a Tokio donde seguramente los amigos que tenga en la ciudad le están esperando.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto! —

Y con solo escuchar a todos gritar eso al unísono, Makoto no puede pedir más. Algunas lágrimas de felicidad recorren sus mejillas y acompañan su siempre radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias…chicos—.

Porque simplemente ese gran y tierno chico es Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo diré de nuevo. Makoto feliz cumpleaños te desean todas tus fans.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado esto surgido de un pequeño momento de ocio e insomnio, por mi parte he hecho una pequeña aportación a esta celebración.**

**Próximamente me verán escribiendo sobre otras parejas (y sí, es amenaza xD)**

**-Ren**


End file.
